In The Queen's Confidence
by numberf1ve
Summary: Anna is a member of court at Arendelle castle and friend of Elsa, the Queen. Anna finds out she must leave Arendelle to be with her husband, but how can she leave Elsa? Especially now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Frozen. Obviously.**

* * *

My name is Anna, a member of court at Arendelle Castle. I am no one of influence or importance. I am merely a confidant of the Queen. We were friends even before she was Queen...granted, she has been crowned less than a year, but it is an important distinction just the same.

My father sent me to court three years ago in hopes of finding a suitable match for marriage. Eventually Prince Hans of the Southern Isles broke with him and we were married. Love is not a consideration for most girls when weighing marriage prospects. I am not exception. Fortunately, Hans was called away almost immediately, but it pleased him to leave me at court.

A war is brewing in the Southern Isles and Hans made no secret to me that he plans to use my friendship with the Queen to his advantage. He will need ships and allies, soldiers and coin soon and believes I can secure those things for him in Arendelle. I do not love my husband, nor does he love me. It matters very little, so long as I play my part as he requires and provide him a son.

It is late and the castle is quiet. I should be sleeping, but I cannot. Hans has sent word that I am to join him in the Southern Isles for the coming holiday season. I am to set out by ship in only three days' time. I feel sick. I do not wish to leave court. I do not wish to leave Arendelle. I do not wish to leave my Queen. I am restless and my heart feels heavy with anxiety and another, less familiar emotion. I sip my cup of wine and stare into the fire in the hearth, hoping to calm myself. My fingers run absently along the cup's rim, it makes a small high-pitched sound, but this action does nothing to alleviate the tension I feel.

I close my eyes. Alas, it is no good. Tears of frustration sting my eyes but I do not let them fall - surely I can control that much. I decide to go lay down and hopefully sleep but as I get up to cross the room my legs carry me instead out the door and down the corridor. I do not mind. Perhaps a walk in the chill night air of the castle will calm my thoughts.

I walk with no destination in mind - up one corridor and down the next. My nightgown flows by my feet, rustling quietly upon the stone floor. The sheerness of the fabric is made obvious as a breeze blows down the hall, making me shiver. I am certain my attire would be deemed scandalous to any who might behold me, but I meet no one.

My feet seem to lead the way and I simply allow them to take me. Somehow, after walking for an unknown length of time, I find myself standing in front of the door to the Queen's chambers.

My breath hitches when I realize where my wanderings have taken me. I should leave. I should turn and march back to my own room and go to sleep. I should do this, but I do not. I do not move. I stare at the iron handle, at once willing myself to leave and to open the door.

Strange thoughts that have become more and more prevalent in recent weeks push themselves to the forefront of my mind. A fleeting mental image of the Queen's naked form causes a blush to burn in my cheeks.

I swallow hard and turn away, trying once more to force myself to leave. I must be mad. I turn back to the door and lean my forehead against its rough wooden surface, praying for the strength of will to return to my room, keep my silence and perform my duty - leave court and go to my husband. I raise my eyes and steel my nerves. I will do my duty, as expected...but first, I must see the Queen. I must see her.

I am out of my mind. Oh Gods, help me!

My hand trembles as I reach for the door handle. Without further thought or hesitation, I push the door open and slip inside, locking it firmly behind me. The Queen, seated at her vanity, is startled by my sudden appearance, "Lady Sorenson? What is the meaning of this? Entering the Queen's chambers at such a late hour and without knocking? It is unseemly," she says, somewhat angrily. I try to speak but my voice catches in my throat and I am unable to answer.

The Queen rises from her seat and faces me, "Anna? What is it? Why are you here?"

I swallow my fears and make an uncertain curtsey in my nightgown, "If it please...Your Grace, I have a gift for you." My voice quakes. I am fearful of what I have started.

She eyes me carefully, "'Your Grace'? Anna, you need not address me so formally in private. We are friends, are we not?" she smiles gently at me. Her smile shames the sun, the moon and all of the stars. I can only nod in response.

Her tone of voice shifts completely from annoyance to amusement. "Very well," she says, pausing a moment, cocking her head to one side, "Did you say you had a gift? For me?" Her eyes sparkle almost imperceptibly. I nod again, still not trusting myself to speak. "Oh, I do enjoy gifts. Pray, why would you not present this gift during the day? In public?" she asks, a look on her pale countenance that weakens my resolve...and my knees. I drop my eyes to the floor.

There is still time to flee. I should run. I must. But I cannot. I am glued to the spot, entranced by her voice.

"This gift, Your Grace, is for you and you alone," I say, daring to lift my gaze from the floor and to her eyes. I freeze for a moment, my courage wavering slightly. Her brow arches, "Your hands are empty...Lady Sorenson," she points out, mocking my continued use of formalities.

She takes a step toward me, her hand coming to rest on her hip. Her nightdress is little more than a shift. Oh Gods! The fireplace behind her illuminates the silhouette of her body under the flimsy fabric. I allow myself to trace her figure with my eyes. I feel heat building within my body as my eyes get stuck on the curve of her hip, the way her hand sits impatiently upon it.

I blush. I do not dare speak. My hands shift to the neck of my own gown, releasing the clasp. Silken fabric pools at my feet. I reach slightly further upward, loosing my red hair from its careless bun. I take a deep breath, stepping over the discarded clothing, "Does my gift please Your Grace?" I ask, my voice husky and barely above a whisper.

* * *

**So, this was just a random idea that has been playing at the edges of my brain for the last day or two. I kinda rushed it cos it's been like a song stuck in my head. It needed to get out or it was going to drive me crazy. The intention was a one-shot but I think it might be fun to see where it goes...**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated. :)**

**Til next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's eyes go wide, her hand dropping from her hip, "By all of the Gods, Anna! What are you doing?"

Her words strike me as an arrow through the heart. She has refused me? I take a step back, my arms wrap protectively around my body. I want to cry. I want to run. I use the last of my quickly flagging courage to fix my eyes upon the Queen's face, it may well be the last time I see it, "I...I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Elsa. I mean...Your Grace." I nearly choke on the words.

I am not sorry, only heartbroken.

I turn to run from the room, scooping my gown off the floor as I flee. My mind returns to me at the last moment and I halt at the door, frozen. I know I must redress before leaving. I cannot allow my foolishness to stain the reputation of the crown.

The Queen says nothing, merely watching as I attempt to flee. Suddenly, as if a spell cast upon her had finally been broken, she strides toward me, grabbing my arms roughly. She spins me around to face her, pulling me into a kiss that takes my breath away. My gown falls to the floor, though I do not recall dropping it. My body is pressed hard between the rough wooden surface of the door at my back and the cool silk of the Queen's nightgown.

I groan, my eyes snapping shut. I am desperate to memorize the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue. Oh Gods! If this is a dream, I will kill the one who wakes me! Her hands roam down the sides of my body to my hips, gripping them firmly, forcing our bodies closer. I cannot think. I can only feel. Feel and respond. My hand snakes into her hair, mussing it from its normal perfection, while the other presses into the small of her back, begging for more contact.

I whimper when she takes my lower lip between her teeth, tugging hard before quickly soothing it with her tongue. She releases my now reddened and slightly swollen lip as our kiss ends, the need for air having become too great.

The Queen, my Queen, presses her forehead against mine. Our breathing comes in shallow pants. She smiles. I am confused. My mind is clouded with lust, forcing all else aside. After a long moment of silence she speaks, her voice is the only sound I ever wish to hear, "Oh, Anna, so long I have wished for you to come to me. So long. I told myself it was not to be, that you did not share my feelings. I have strived to keep your friendship but ignore my desire for you..." she trails off. I feel her lips connect with the delicate skin of my neck. She kisses, licks and nips at the tender flesh, hard enough to make her point though careful not to leave a mark, "But your 'gift' has shattered my resolve."

She hums pleasingly against my flesh. I allow a moan to escape my throat, much more loudly than I intended. Elsa groans in response, the noise she has pulled from me only increases her arousal. Her chest heaves against my own. I inhale sharply as her hardened nipples brush over my breasts. My body aches with want. I graze my nails along her back to her firm backside, which I knead and caress shamelessly, earning a moan. The heat building within me courses rabidly through my veins, drowning everything out save the Queen, my Queen, my Elsa.

Overpowered by lust, I push away from the door as hard as I dare, forcing Elsa to yelp in surprise. I use the momentum to move her backward through the room. She recovers quickly, pulling back from our kiss. I stare at her, unsure why we have stopped kissing. She smiles, taking my hand, and leads me over to her bed. I try to assert myself but she pushes me down into a seated position on the mattress. The look in her eyes suggests years of suppressed desire. My stomach flutters pleasantly. I reach out, grasping her hips, pulling her toward me. Elsa smiles, her fingers busily untying the knot at the top of her nightgown that has, til now, kept her body obscured from me. It cannot fall away quickly enough.

My eyes travel hungrily over the Queen's naked body. She watches me for a moment, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Then she leans down to kiss me, moving us back further onto her bed. My skin tingles as our torsos make contact, sending heat directly to my core. The Queen settles her weight over me, supporting herself with her hands. She is incomparably beautiful.

Elsa speaks, her voice husky and heated with arousal, "Surely you expected I would want to touch my 'gift,'" she says smirking, "I would never be satisfied by looking alone." I roll my hips, my legs parting instinctively as the Queen shifts her hand down my abdomen, pausing atop my mound, "My, but you are very eager, dear. And already so damp." She punctuates her statement, teasing my entrance and running her fingers over the swollen bud above my center.

"Please," I moan, my back arching, "I need you inside me." Elsa draws a sharp breath. If I had been in my right mind I would have been appalled by the vulgarity of my request, but such was my mania. The Queen shudders against me as though she may come undone just from my words. She presses heated kisses across my clavicle, up my neck and along my jaw to my mouth. Her tongue enters my mouth, delving more deeply than before. At the same moment, she slides one finger into my slick center, quickly followed by a second. I gasp, my hips pressing toward the sky.

Elsa begins slowly, pumping her wonderful, slender fingers in and out of my body, her nimble tongue still exploring my mouth. My legs, already spread wide, shift to curl themselves around her waist of their own accord. Our tongues slip easily over and around each other as my hips wantonly buck upward. Her fingers begin to curl inside me with each thrust. The intensity and pace with which she enters and withdraws from my body increases as my hands grasp frantically at the duvet, the headboard, her hair, anything that might allow some proper purchase.

I moan loudly. Oh Gods! There is nothing that compares to being filled by the one you love. I was in heaven and fast approaching bliss.

Without warning, Elsa shifts her thumb such that it now rested against the small bundle of nerves above my entrance. I throw my head back in surprise at the new sensation, my eyes flung wide. Elsa busies herself with my neck once again. Her thrusts growing still faster and even more strong. My hips buck erratically, desperate for more friction, my body straining for release. I pant, struggling to speak, "El-sa...I am so cl-close," is all I can manage, but she understands my full meaning.

She leans up to my ear, licking the shell, and whispers, "I have you, my love." She purrs, "Look into my eyes as you come undone."

I can take no more. Her words push me over the edge. In an instant I am falling. I moan. I gasp, appealing to the Gods. I fight to keep my eyes open. I dare not close them. I gaze into Elsa's dark, ice blue eyes. She stares back, continuing her ministrations. I cry out as my bliss reaches its zenith, "E-Elllsaaaa!" My body tenses, shuddering wildly. My heart pounds furiously. I cling to the Queen, whose thrusts slow as I come down from my high.

As the best climax of my life subsides, I collapse back into the sheets, panting. The Queen grins seductively, leaning up to kiss me as she slowly withdraws her hand from my body. I flinch when she does so, my center is unimaginably sensitive.

Elsa hums erotically as she inspects her fingers, taking the digits into her mouth, "You taste incredible, my love," she says, renewing my arousal instantly.

I watch her carefully, dragging my nails lazily across her back, "Do I?" I ask, the corners of my mouth twitching upward.

Mischief and lust mingle in the Queen's eyes, "You do, indeed. See for yourself," she says, claiming my mouth once more. I taste myself on her lips, and tongue as it swirls slowly around my own. She pulls away, staring down at me, "Amazing, don't you agree?"

My mind is spinning, I struggle for a fitting response, but can do little more than nod, blushing. Elsa smiles, settling herself at my side. She thinks I am spent and ready for sleep.

She is wrong.

I roll myself over on top of my love, who chuckles throatily, surprised by the suddenly renewed energy. I lean over, kissing her once, rather chastely, on the lips before moving my affections down her neck to the valley between her breasts, my hands work the soft mounds, teasing her nipples to attention. She moans, her back arching subtly. "What, exactly, do you think you are doing?" she asks playfully, drawing her legs up my thighs and hips to my waist.

"I?" I ask, feigning innocence. "I am not doing anything."

* * *

**I decided to use this chapter to practice writing sex scenes. I do have a pretty good idea of where I plan to go with this story now.**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated.**

**Til next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

I lay alongside Elsa, my head resting on her chest, listening as her heart rate slows to its regular rhythm and her breathing calms. She is smiling, slowly coming down from her high. Her eyes are still closed; fingers drawing idle shapes across my back. I cannot help the joy within me as I incline my head to view the queen's face. Her smile quickly morphs into a smirk, "Why are you staring at me?" she asks, opening one eye to look down at me, confirming her assumption.

I shrug my shoulders, smiling all the more widely, "I love you," I reply simply, "and I am happy."

Elsa mirrors my smile, "I love you more." Her arms wrap around my body, hugging me as best they can, but it is awkward given my position. I do not mind. I cling to her lithe body as though my every happiness - my very life - depend upon nearness to her.

We lay together late into the night, or, early into the morning, as you like. I am blissful, yet troubled. I attempt to ignore the concerns that cloud my mind, but no matter how I try to focus on only myself and Elsa, I cannot. My worried mind betrays me.

She is nearly asleep when I speak again, preparing to ask a question that has played at the back of my mind much of the night. "This is so nice," I begin. She hums her agreement. "I wish it could be like this all the time," I continue, testing the waters. Elsa hums happily once more, holding me close. I do not want to ruin this moment but my questions beg answers. She is certainly drifting off to sleep, but I choose to press on, desperate for validation, "What will you tell him?" I ask bluntly.

Elsa opens her eyes and stares at the top of my head. I can feel her gaze. Her voice is slightly raspy from use as she answers, "Tell whom?"

I giggle, confident that my queen is toying with me, "Why, Hans, of course." My reply is playful but I can feel her body begin to tense. I am, somehow, unworried.

"Why would I need to speak with him," she asks. She responds as nonchalantly as she can, but there is a distinct twinge of sadness in her voice. She is not toying with me. My heart begins to sink.

I try my best to smile and ignore the pain pricking at my heart. I manage a chuckle, "He will wonder what has become of me when I do not arrive in the Southern Isles." I cannot help but frown at the very thought of Hans, "He does not love me but he will want to know..." I trail off, suddenly angry with myself that I would bring up such unpleasant topics, and now, of all times. I am certain, though, that Elsa will have a very simple solution to the problem.

Elsa shifts uncomfortably. She draws a breath, "Anna, my love, why would you not arrive in the Southern Isles? Are you fearful of storms? It is the calm season. Or perhaps sea monsters? I will provide a battleship as an escort." She mocks me, though I cannot imagine why. Surely, she is teasing me now.

Dread grips my heart and I sit up abruptly, turning to face my now-lover, "No. I fear no such trivial matters. I fear what you are saying, but certainly I have misheard. You will not intervene? You will not dissolve my marriage and keep me here, at court, with you?"

The queen swallows hard, choosing her words carefully, "I cannot keep a wife from her husband." The words cut my heart to pieces. She will not save me.

I feel a rage begin to bubble up quickly. From where it comes, I do not know, "'Cannot'? You mean you will not. Do not pretend otherwise. You are the queen. You can do anything you like," I respond as sharply as I can, struggling to hold back angry tears.

She sighs heavily, her shoulders fall forward a bit, "Anna, it is not so simple and you know it." She takes a breath, preparing to continue. I stay quiet. Intent on hearing her out though I pay little attention to her words. My mind is spinning.

She takes my hand, "I do love you, Anna, but I face many of the same obstacles and obligations as you do. No, more, in fact. I am Queen of Arendelle and I shall be expected to marry and produce an heir - much like Hans expects from you. And, just like you, whom I love has little to no bearing on the situation. My marriage will be planned with my Kingdom and my people's interests in mind, not my feelings. I shall marry the man who best improves the safety, alliances, economy, and legacy of Arendelle. That is all. And I shall bear his children, that they might one day the kingdom after I am gone. I cannot take a wife. And most certainly, I cannot take another man's wife away from him."

I make a noise to try to protest but she raises her hand to silence me, "Even though, technically, I can, I will not. How would it be if the noblemen of my court: the tradesmen, lords, dukes, allies, barons and all the others - those who look to me, to Arendelle, for leadership and guidance - were constantly in fear that I might take their wives to my bed on a whim? Shatter their wedded lives and break their bonds, their vows, their hearts or, worse, their pride?"

She pauses for a moment, as though hoping I would not make her continue, "Arendelle would suffer. Every facet of daily life within the kingdom would be damaged. For a King, perhaps, such behavior would be mildly scandalous and have little other effect on how the kingdom functions, but **_NO_** man wants to be cuckolded by a woman."

I stare into her eyes, tears streaming down my face. I have heard much of what she said and I know she is right. I knew before I entered her chamber that nothing would change. I would still have to go to Hans. I knew this and yet I hoped that somehow, now that our relationship was changed, Elsa would rescue me from my fate. She would not. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have seen that she simply could not save me from my fate as hers was the same...but my anger and my agony take hold, overpowering my reason...and my love.

I do not hear the sound but I see her face turn, stunned, hand flying up to her cheek. I have slapped the queen. Oh Gods! Quickened by fury, my heart pounds in my head as I quickly clothe. Elsa recovers almost immediately and approaches me with care, her cheek brightened by my hand, eyes watering, "I am so sorry, my love," she whispers.

She reaches out to touch my shoulder but I brush her hand away, disgusted, "Do not address me so," I growl at her, "You do not love me." I turn on my back on Elsa and storm out of her chamber, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**So...that just happened.**

**As always, questions, comments, suggestions and rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Reviews are welcomed, strongly encouraged and GREATLY appreciated!**

**Til next time... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I can hear her cry out from behind the chamber's hard, wooden door. What follows is a crashing sound that I can only assume to be her vanity mirror shattering. Her wailing follows me down the corridor. I do not go back. I do not turn around. I am angry and I am hurt...and...I am selfish.

I return to my own chamber as my senses return to me. A wave of panic washes over me and I collapse to the floor of my room. My body shakes, wracked with sadness and guilt. Merciful Gods, what have I done?

I am devastated.

I drag myself off the floor and into bed, pulling the blanket over my face. The events of the night replay endlessly in my mind. I confessed my love to Elsa, made love to her, cherished her body - the closeness of our hearts laid bare. Then, I did the unthinkable. I demanded she change our fates and, when she could not, I struck her! I abandoned her. The best night of my life turned into the worst. My dream turned nightmare.

Suddenly, my self-pity is displaced by shame. It was my fault. I ruined it all. I. I was desperate. Such was my mania to have my heart's desire...not just for one night, but for all the nights. The days, too. Forever.

Now, I know it can never be. There is no doubt. As I think about it, I feel I might be sick. Perhaps we could have had something, in those times I would still have been in court...but that is ruined now, for I have betrayed her, and myself.

Alone with these crushing thoughts, I cry myself into a dark and dreamless sleep.

It is bright when I wake. The sunlight streams through my window, birds sing and flutter on the breeze. I curse them. What right have they to be happy when I am in misery? I dress myself mindlessly - out of habit and the vague knowledge that I must dress for it is expected that I emerge from my chamber each day, that I am seen by those who would wish to see me. It is meaningless.

I glance briefly at the pallid pathetic creature staring at me from my small hand mirror: puffy, red eyes, darkly circled, snarled hair. Lovely. I snort once in amusement as I imagine what my "beloved" husband would think of his bride now. I cast a disdainful look around the room, my possessions must be made ready for the journey across the sea to the Southern Isles. Oh well, at least it will keep me occupied and away from...Elsa!

Thinking of the queen floods my mind and heart with more emotions than anyone should ever be forced to feel in a lifetime, let alone all at once. If only I can avoid her for two days, I shall be quietly packed off to the Southern Isles on the third morning.

I do not fear reprisals from the queen. I know Elsa. I love her even now and I know she still loves me and would never seek revenge against me (though not even I could blame her if she did).

The day passes uneventfully. I take my meals in my chamber as I direct several servants in the packing of my belongings. Only twice does my heart race at approaching footsteps, in hope (and fear) that they might belong to my dearest love. She does not visit me this day. I am both relieved and profoundly disappointed.

After supper, one of my husband's men stops by to check that I will be ready to sail on time. I assure him I will be. My heart weighs so heavily that I find myself asking if we might leave earlier than the appointed day. The man is surprised and pleased by my query, believing me to be anxious for Hans, but he informs me that an earlier departure would not be possible as both the wind and the tide would likely be against us. Again, I am relieved and disappointed.

I have finished packing for the day and sent the servants away. I wish to be alone. I pour myself a cup of wine and sit before the fire, staring hard into the embers. My heart is like lead in my chest. I fill my cup again and continue my silent vigil. I do not think there is sufficient wine in all of Arendelle to drown out my feelings for Elsa. She is still fresh in my mind when I run out of wine and stagger blindly to bed, welcoming the darkness that envelops my senses.

I sleep.

When I wake, it is midday. As the sleep and drink-induced haze clears, I realize that someone is knocking on my chamber door. I listen carefully for a moment. It sounds like the old servant woman, Gerda. What could she want? I am about to announce my lack of desire to see anyone when I hear the voice of the queen from behind my door. "Are you certain she is in her chamber?" she asks with a tired, tight voice. I leap, panicked, from bed, the room swims slightly - a reminder of last night's wine.

I do not know what I should do. My mind is still clouded with emotion and sleep and wine. I feel little other than fear as Gerda calls to me again through the door. Impulsively, I slide myself beneath the bed, hiding like a coward. I am not proud of myself. I feel beyond childish scrunched under the bed-stand, praying the disheveled bed clothes would keep me from view. I finally decide to remove myself from the hiding place when Elsa pushes her way past Gerda and sweeps quickly into my room. I freeze.

"For Heaven's sake, Gerda. She is not here." Elsa sounds upset. I watch her feet and the bottom of her dress as she paces the floor of my chamber. I am embarrassed when she discovers the empty wine carafe by the fire. I cannot help but wonder why she has come and why I have so foolishly obscured myself from her.

I hear Gerda apologize over and over for my absence from the room, as though she herself is responsible for knowing my whereabouts at any given moment. Elsa simply dismisses the old woman, who leaves quickly, probably to find out where I am if I am not where she believed me to be.

The queen sighs heavily and walks to the window nearest my bed. She stands there for many moments, whispering to herself. I cannot make out the words, but there are sniffles and sighs that force me to conclude she is crying. Hot tears make their way down my cheek as well. I pray for the courage to reveal myself but it does not come and I do not move. I stay concealed until I see the bottom of her dress cross the threshold, door closing softly behind her.

I crawl out of my hiding place and walk the same paths along the floor that Elsa had, hoping to somehow feel some connection to her.

My gaze travels randomly about the room until something unfamiliar sitting upon my one remaining bedside table catches my eye. I cross the room quickly and take up a small wooden box.

Inside the box is a small, delicate snowflake pendant on a beautiful thin, fine silver chain. It is incomparable. I have never seen its equal. I am sure I never will. There is a note also inside the box that reads, "The snows do not fall in the Southern Isles. Be well, my love, for I will think of you always."

Oh Gods! What a fool I am!

I run to the door and fling it open, looking up and then down the corridor, hoping Elsa has not gone far. The hall is empty. I race to the end of the corridor and call out for the queen. Propriety be damned!

I receive no answer.

I scour the entire living quarters of the castle to no avail. I search methodically, letting no one stand in my way. I am sure I look terrible and my behavior is causing all I encounter to think me mad. I am mad. I am madly in love and I have to find Elsa. I have to make amends...while I can.

My fruitless search takes me all the way to the great hall where the queen is holding court. The doors are closed, two guards stand in my way. "Pardon me, Sirs, I would like to enter the hall," I say as meekly as I can.

The larger of the two glances at me and looks away. The smaller one responds, "Apologies, my lady, but the queen is in private meetings for the remainder of the day and cannot be disturbed."

My head spins and my heart aches, "But it is extremely urgent," I insist.

The guards are unmoved, "I am sorry, my lady, we cannot allow you to pass," the smaller one replies surprisingly gently. The large one merely huffs a derisive snort in my general direction.

There is nothing more I can do. I return to my chamber, heartbroken, to find that my remaining possessions save the bed, my toiletries and one clothing trunk have been taken aboard ship in my absence.

I walk to the window nearest my bed and look out at the harbor and the ship that will take me away. Away to a man I do not love and a life I do not want.

* * *

**Damn it, Anna! Why?!**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated. :)**

**Til next time...**


End file.
